Mi nuevo amor
by croolerxmalvada
Summary: windra le rompe el corazon a worriz, y el le tiene envidia a todos que tienen una relacion. pero alguien llegara muy pronto a su corazon
1. Chapter 1

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capítulo 1

**Worriz estaba triste, y mucho por lo que sucedió con windra hace dos días.**

_Flashblack_

_Worriz como siempre entrenando en su spidor, tratando de impresionar a windra, así que se armó de valor y decidió confesarle lo que sentía._

_Entiendes- pregunta worriz._

_Worriz yo lo siento pero ya tengo novio- dice windra._

_QUEEEEEEEEEE- grita worriz._

_Como lo oyes, estoy con winthud ya más de dos meses- dice windra._

_Entiendo- dice worriz tristes._

_Fin del flashblack_

**Worriz desde ese día no ha vuelto hacer el mismo de antes, ya es más ¿pasivo? eh ¿inferior?**

**Él fue un rato a la siempre roca para ¿llorar**?, (_eso no es típico de el pero le rechazaron así que tuvo más opción)_

**Que suertudo de winthud, alumnos tendrá a la loba más linda snif snif- lloraba worriz.**

**Al día siguiente worriz se hacía más bondadoso, feliz y alegre, lo cual impresiono a muchos.**

**Él se fue al pantano donde había una fiesta, (el agua limpia por supuesto) laval, eris, gorzar, rogon, razar, crooler (que al verla sentía algo sin sentido), lagravis y otros estaban ahí.**

**Worriz sentía el mayor celo del mundo a ver a liela y laval, eris y rogon, windra con wintuhd, pero no era el único que tenía celos, crooler tenía el mismo sentimiento, ya que algunos escapa de ella.**

**POV worriz**

**Ah esos idiotas lanzando su amor al aire- dije yo en voz baja**

**Pero crooler me había oído, o eso creo, esto me pasa por haberme sentado al lado de ella, me acerque para decirle si había oído algo.**

**Fin del POV worriz**

**POV crooler.**

**Él se me acerco no se para o si ya que le oí diciendo que le tiene envidia a todos por tener pareja, pero me importaba poco.**

**Que quieres- dije yo.**

**Que oistes- dice worriz.**

**Sobre las envidias- dije con mi voz natural.**

**Más bajo- dice worriz.**

**Tranquilo tu secreto está en peligro y seguro con migo- le dije con mi cara de malicia.**

**Por favor, no le digas a nadie- ¿suplica worriz?**

**Ok ok- digo yo.**

**Fin del POV crooler.**

**Worriz se alegra de que guarde crooler.**

**Crooler se sentía extraña cuando miraba a worriz y el también.**

**Cuando acabo toda la fiesta todos estaban totalmente cansados y se quedaron adormir en el pantano a los reyes crominus y crunket no les importo.**

**Aahh worriz se va a quedar aquí eso hace que este sentimiento se haga más fuerte- prensaba crooler.**

**Aahh porque me pasa esto a mí, apenas la miro me sonrojo- pensaba worriz.**

**Todos ya estaban en sus habitaciones de huéspedes.**

**Worriz estaba ya dormido igual todos sus amigos pero empezó a soñar algo que lo impactaran a todos ustedes lectores.**

_Sueño de worriz_

_Worriz y ¿crooler? Estaban en la siempre roca solos cuando worriz comienza hablar con crooler._

_Crooler- dice worriz del sueño._

_Si- pregunta crooler del sueño._

_Quisieras ser mi novia- pregunta worriz del sueño._

_Me encantaría- dice crooler._

_Los dos se dieron un tierno beso en los labios largo._

_Te amo- dice worriz del sueño._

_Y yo a ti- dice crooler del sueño._

_Fin del sueño de worriz_

**AH Dios, que soñé- se pregunta worriz.**

**Cuando worriz se asoma por la ventana ya estaba amaneciendo.**

**Qué bueno que ya nos vamos- dice worriz.**

**Worriz fue abajo a tomar un poco de agua.**

**En cuarto de crooler ella se había despertado temprano.**

**Ah de seguro ya se fueron todos, mejor voy a la cocina- dice crooler.**

**Crooler al llegar a la cocina ve a worriz.**

**Que está haciendo el aquí- pensaba crooler**

**Hay ese sueño fue muy raro, de seguro fue los filetes que me comí creo que fueron 17 os más- se decía worriz.**

**Crooler se moría de la risa por dentro.**

**Que comelón es este- se dice crooler, lo malo en voz alta.**

**Quien anda hay- pregunta worriz.**

**Al no obtener respuesta ve por el suelo y ve una silueta y se acercó y acerco, y la ataco echándose encima de ella.**

**Crooler- dice impresionado worriz.**

**Ahora son dos secretos que debo guardarte, uno la envidia y el otro que eres un gloton- dice crooler.**

**No me digas así, quien te crees que eres para decirme así- pregunta worriz.**

**Una cocodrilo que si la sigues molestando le dirá todos tus secretos a todos- dice crooler amenazante.**

**Oh oh otra vez- pensaba worriz.**

**Ah de nuevo- pensaba crooler.**

**Sabes me tengo que ir- dice worriz- adiós.**

**Adiós- dice crooler.**

**Crooler se sirve su vaso de agua y comienza a beber .**

**Idiota de el- pensó crooler**

**Fin del capitulo 1  
><strong> 


	2. Chapter 2: ¿de nuevo me enamore?

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capítulo 2: ¿de nuevo me enamore?

En la cabaña de los lobos worriz aun con envidia viendo a winthud y a windra besándose.

Hay como le tengo envidia a winthud- dice worriz.

Worriz recordó la vez que el soñó con crooler.

Ese sueño fue extraño, me pregunto qué significa- se dice worriz.

Justo un cuervo había oído todo, bueno a afortunadamente para worriz solo escucho ¨ese sueño fue extraño, me pregunto qué significa¨

Razar quien era el cuervo, sin aviso entra a la tienda de worriz.

Yo te puedo ayudar en eso mi amigo- dice razar.

RAZAR AVE ESTUPIDA QUE HACES AQUÍ- pregunta worriz que esta hecho una furia.

Mi amigo tranquilo, te digo que te ayudare en el significado de tu sueño- dice razar tratando de calmar a worriz.

Enserio- pregunta worriz calmándose.

Si- dice razar.

Como- pregunta worriz.

Recuerdas a nuestro amigo el hibrido- pregunta razar.

El que iso chi falso eh iso que nosotros actuáramos como unas aves tratando de poner un huevo- pregunta worriz.

Si mi amigo- responde razar.

Como me puede ayudar el- pregunta worriz.

Él es como un brujo mi amigo- dice razar.

No estoy seguro de esto- dice worriz.

Estate seguro en el 100% mi amigo, él es muy bueno, te puede ayudar eh- dice razar.

Mmmm, ok ok- dice worriz.

Entonces vamos rápido- dice razar.

Ok- dice worriz.

Los dos llegaron a la charretera de los cuervos, entrando por un pasadizo se encontraba la choza del hibrido.

Worriz que estaba a punto de abrir la puerta, antes vio por la ventanita y vio que crooler estaba hablando con el hibrido.

Quien es- pregunta razar.

Razar vio por la otra ventanita y ve a crooler.

Ah, ella- dice razar.

Crooler se despido del hibrido y antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, worriz de un tiro a razar, para que no los viera.

Crooler ya no se encontraba en la zona y worriz y razar salieron de su escondite.

Que tienes- dice razar.

Lo que tú no tienes- dice worriz.

Y que es lo que yo no tengo y tú si tienes- pregunta razar.

Ten…- worriz fue interrumpido por mí.

Haber ustedes dos, ya cállense y entren esa choza- dije yo.

Ya ya ya tranquila- dice worriz.

AYA- dije yo.

Worriz entro solo ya que le ordeno a razar que el solo entraría.

Vaya vaya vaya si es el líder de la tribu lobo, ¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunta el hibrido.

Es que tuve un sueño medio extraño, por eso quiero que me lo explique- dice worriz.

Haber, cuéntame tu sueño- dice el hibrido.

DESPUES DE QUE LE CONTARA EL SUEÑO.

Ok eso es extraño- dice el hibrido.

Sabes que significa- pregunta worriz.

Mmm creo que sí, mira en mi olla- dice el hibrido.

Worriz se acercó a la olla.

Dime worriz, que ves- le pregunta el hibrido a worriz.

Veo que el vapor es color verde y morado- dice worriz.

Que más- pregunta el hibrido.

Veo un rostro muy conocido- dice worriz.

Quemas- pregunta el hibrido.

Es una… cocodrilos- dice worriz sorprendido.

Enserio, yo veo un pollito, bueno sigue- dice el hibrido.

Es… es… ¿ES CROOLER?- dice worriz aún más impresionado.

EUREKA- grita el hibrido.

Que que pasa- dice worriz

Ya sé lo que tienes- dice el hibrido.

Asa, pues escupe- dice worriz.

El hibrido escupió para un lado.

Me refería a que me digas que es lo que tengo- dice worriz.

Así, bueno prepárate, estás ENAMORADO DE CROLER MUAJAJAJAJA- ríe el hibrido.

QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-grita exageradamente worriz.

Que no me oyes, digo QUE…- el hibrido fue interrumpido por worriz.

Ya te escuche, es que no creo tus palabras- dice worriz.

Pues cree lo que te dije- dice el hibrido.

Ahh, no puede ser, bueno gracias, adiós- dice worriz y se va de la choza del hibrido.

Que tal te fue mi amigo- pregunta razar.

Bien muy bien- dice worriz- bueno adiós, estoy cansado y ya se hace tarde- finaliza worriz.

Ok, adiós amigo- dice razar.

Worriz se va a la cabaña de su tribu, apenas entra a su tienda se echa en la cama, y se quedó profundamente dormido en suave y cómoda cama, pero otra ves comenzó a soñar.

Sueño de worriz.

Worriz se encontraba en un campo de flores con crooler, este estaba abrasándola, y ella coloca su cabeza en su pecho.

Worriz ve una rosa color morada y se la entrega a crooler, y como recompensa le da un beso, ellos se miran tiernamente cuando separaron sus labios.

Fin del sueño de worriz.

WHAAAA OTRA VEZ- dice worriz.

Fin del capítulo 2.

Yo: jajajajaja woriz sí que me da risa.

Worriz: no te burles de mi humana, o si no.

Yo: ¿o si no que?

Worriz empezó a perseguirme

Yo: WHAAAAAAAAAAA QUIERO VIVIR

Worriz: no te salvas de esta humana.

Yo llegue a mi casa serré la puerta rápidamente y oí que worriz choco contra mi puerta.

Yo: jajajajajajaa pendejo jajajaja.

Worriz: soplare y soplare y…

Crooler: te dejare en paz

Yo abrí mi puerta y crooler me salvo el pellejo.


	3. Chapter 3: rompimientos y nuevas parejas

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capítulo 3: rompimientos y nuevas parejas.

En el pantano todos estaban ahí pero muy tristes, crooler por la gran curiosa que es decidió averiguar.

Que les pasa- pregunta ella.

Es que laval rompió con migo- dice liela que estaba siendo consola por cragger.

Y tu rogón- pregunta crooler.

Eris rompió conmigo – dice rogón que estaba siendo consolado por rinona.

Crooler se fue de ahí, mucha tristeza para ella, cuando vio a LAVA Y A ERIS BESANDOCE.

WTF? O.o, O POR EL MONTE CAVORA- crooler tenía esa cara.

Eris volteo y vea crooler.

WHAAA CROOLER- grita eris asustada.

Crooler, ¿Qué haces ahí?- pregunto laval en tono de susto.

Solo pasaba por acá y los vi besándose, ahh con razón rompieron con rogos y liela- dice crooler.

Bueno, si porque a cragger le gusta liela- dice laval.

Y rinona le gusta rogón- dice eris.

O.o- crooler estaba impresionada, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea- y porque mejor no los unimos, así dejen de estar tan tristes- finaliza crooler.

Esa sería una buena idea- dice laval.

Se les olvida que necesitan un plan- pregunta eris.

Déjamelo todo a mí- dice crooler.

Crooler se va y encuentra a cragger y le entrega un papel con algo escrito.

Qué es esto- pregunta cragger.

Léelo- dice crooler, que disimuladamente llama a liela.

Liela se pone detrás de cragger y el comenzó a leer

Las rosas son rojas y las llamas naranja, me gusta liela no miento eh de creer que sus sonrisa y ojos brillan como el atardecer- dice cragger.

O.o Hermana como sabes que me gusta liela- pregunta cragger.

Cragger, tengo mis contactos- dice crooler- además a liela le gusto el poema- finaliza crooler.

Dijiste que liela que- dice cragger y voltea y ve a una liela sonrojada.

Vaya cragger no sabías que sentías eso por mí- dice liela.

Bueno… yo jeje- cragger estaba nervioso- oye se que es muy pronto pero te gustaría tener una cita- dice cragger con una tono pícaro.

Claro- afirma liela y los dos se van.

Falta rinona y rogón- dice crooler.

Ella voltea y se va dónde estaba rinona con rogón.

Esto lo are más rápido- piensa crooler.

Crooler con su cola hace caer a rinona en brazos de rogon.

Jajá- dice rinona.

Rogón, sabias que rinona le gustas- dice crooler.

Crooler lo prometiste- dice rinona.

Enserio, tú también me gustas, pero temía que me rechazaras, un tonto para una linda chica inteligente- dice rogón algo sonrojado.

Rinona estaba más sonrojada por la confesión, así que ella le da un besito en la mejilla a rogón.

Mira el heladero, vamos- pregunta rogón.

Claro que- le responde rinona con una sonrisa.

Los dos se van a comer un rico helado.

Trabajo terminado- dice crooler.

Laval y eris vieron el trabajo que iso crooler.

Vaya crooler, pareces cupido- dice laval.

Como sea- dice crooler.

Laval y eris se fueron.

Worriz aparece pero crooler aún no lo ve.

A ver si me acerco mucho a ella tal vez se ponga como yo- piensa worriz.

Worriz aparece delante de crooler.

Ah otra vez- dice crooler sintiendo el mismo sentimiento que él.

Worriz acerco su cara a la de ella.

Demasiado cerca demasiado cerca demasiado cerca… mierda- piensa crooler.

El mierda fue por que worriz se pasó y beso a crooler en los labios, esta estaba en shock por la sorpresa, worriz la abrazo por la cintura, y se separaron.

Worriz pervertido- pensó crooler.

Si piensas que soy pervertido, no lo pienses- dice worriz.

Porque hiciste eso- pregunto crooler.

Es que… yo… tú me gustas- dice worriz.

Tú…. También me gustas- dice crooler.

Worriz se le acerco más y la beso de nuevo, lo que ellos no notaron es que crominus y crunket vieron eso (que chismosa es la familia).

Ellos dos se fueron y dejaron a los enamorados solos.

Worriz se separó y dijo.

JA justamente soñé con esto-dice worriz.

Crooler no entendía.

Veras te explico- dice worriz.

DESPUES DE QUE WORRIZ LE DIJERA LOS SUEÑO QUE TUBO SOBRE ELLA.

Crooler estaba sonrojada y mucho.

Jajajaja que lindo- dije yo.

Cállate y sigue- dice worriz.

Ok ok- dije yo y volví a la escritura.

Sabes, es muy lindo que soñaras conmigo- dice crooler.

Si jajá- dice worriz que también estaba sonrojado.

Fin del capítulo 3.

Yo: XD esto si estaba bien romántico.

TOC TOC

Yo:¿Quién será?

Worriz: te dije que te atraparía.

Yo: WHAAAAAAAAA AYUDAAAAAA CROOLER.

Worriz: está en asuntos importantes.

Yo: ya me jodi.


	4. Chapter 4: mi amigo(a) con ex y chimoseo

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima: mi amigo(a) esta con mi ex y chismosearía.

En el pantano las nuevas parejas, eris x laval, rogon x rinona, liela x cragger y… worriz x crooler han sido invitados a comer, para así crominus y crunket le dieran una lección a su hija ya que lleva con worriz un mes.

Mientras almorzaban, todos notaron que… liela abrazaba mucho a cragger y que rinona le dio un besito en la mejilla a rogon, y que laval le da una rosa blanca a eris.

Asi que ya era hora que crominus y crunket hablaran.

Y bien cragger, como vas con liela- pregunta crominus.

Cragger que estaba tomando un vaso de agua lo escupió en la cara de laval.

CRAGGER- grito enfurecido laval.

Lo siento, como saben que salgo con liela- pregunta cragger.

Ella te para abrazando y preguntas porque- dice crominus.

Jejeje- ríe tímidamente.

Y tu crooler como vas con worriz- pregunta crunket.

Crooler y worriz que se estaban mirando se caen de la silla, todos también estaban así.

Mamá, crooler no está saliendo con worriz- dice cragger.

Claro que sí, ellos salen hace un mes- dice crunket.

c-como se enteraron- pregunta crooler con timidez.

Te vimos besándote con worriz- dice crominus.

Crooler, sin ofender pero tus padres son una PAR DE CHISMOSOS- dice worriz.

No es nuestra culpa que se besaran en un lugar público- dice crunket.

Crooler estaba sonrojada, pero no quería ser la única.

Bueno no soy la única- dice crooler.

De que hablas- pregunta worriz.

Ya te lo conté- dice crooler.

Aaahh eso, o si no somos los únicos con secretos (refiriéndose a laval x eris y rogon x rinona)- dice worriz.

Bueno ya eris y yo estamos saliendo- dice laval.

Bueno no eres el único, estoy saliendo con rogon- dice rinona.

Todos se quedaron mirando en un silencio incómodo.

Esperan una pelea verdad, pues no, a lo contrario se felicitaron todos.

Después de las felicitaciones siguieron comiendo y cuando terminaron decidieron ir a tomar aire.

Laval y eris se dan un beso, y los machos lo siguen, así que también besaron a sus novias.

Ya era tarde y todos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares.

En la cabaña de los lobos NUEVAS NOTICIAS WINDRA ROMPIO CON WINTHUD, lo cual cuando escucho eso worriz no le importó ya estaba con alguien y no pensaba dejarla.

Windra rompió con winthud para estar con worriz. (Rayos windra eres una gran "#$%&/6)

Al día siguiente todos se despertaron temprano porque era la carrera por el chi dorado.

Y cuando todos ven a worriz y a crooler a cragger con liela a rinona con rogon y a eris con laval solo se los quedaron mirando, porque ya sabían que estaban saliendo, lagravis le llevo el chisme a todos igual crominus y crunket que les dijeron todos que su hija salía con un lobo ( hay si que la familia es bien chismosa)

Ya era hora de la carrera y encendieron sus espidors.

Laval llevaba la delantera, lo cual eris grito:

VAMOS LAVAL SIIIII- grita eris.

Todos la quedaron mirando.

Laval por distraerse no se dio cuenta que cragger le avía traspasado.

SIIIIIIIII VAMOS AMOR- grita liela.

Ahora todos miraron a liela.

Cragger por distraído también a culpa de liela no se dio cuenta que rogon le traspaso.

ESO ROGON- grito rinona. Ahora miraron a rinona.

Rogo por una piedra se distrajo que no vio que worriz les traspaso.

Ahora todos esperaban que crooler gritara, pero no lo iso no quería distraerlo.

Worriz gano gracias a que no gritara como una loca.

En la pista.

JA les gane- dice worriz en un tono presumido.

Suerte no más- dice cragger.

Sisisisisisi- dice worriz- gracias a crooler no falle.

En las gradas.

Bien chicas me deben- dice crooler.

Cada una le dio a crooler 15 monedas de oro a crooler, así es apostaron.

Ahora tendrán que hacer un reto- dice crooler.

Tú también crooler, que rompiste tu promesa si worriz iba a la delantera tenías que gritar algo- dice eris.

No sabía- dice crooler- bueno diga entonces gritando te amo- finaliza crooler.

Tú también- dice rinona.

Ok ok- afirma crooler.

TE AMO LAVAL- grita eris.

TE AMO WORRIZ- grita crooler.

TE AMO ROGON- grita rinona.

TE AMO CRAGGER- liela.

Los chicos se sonrojaron a las palabras de sus novias y también lo escucho windra al toque se puso celosa.

Bueno ese amor no durara mucho porque él te dejara por mí- piensa windra…

Windra tenía un maligno plan en su mente.

¿Cuál será el plan de windra?

¿Las chicas dejaran de gritar como locas?

Descúbralo aquí en nuevo amor.

Fin del capítulo 4.

Crooler: Oye oye a ¿Quién llamas locas?

KELY y yo volteamos y vemos a crooler, eris, rinona y liela enfurecidas.

KELY Y YO: WHAAAAAAAAAAA.

YO: KELI A MI CUARTO.

KELY me cerró la puerta.

Yo: también tengo que entrar yo ¿no?

KELY: asi sorry.

Rinona: AQUÍ ESTAN.

KELY me jalo y entramos al mi cuarto y me ayudo a poner enfrente de mi puerta mi cama.

KELY: ¿ahora como seguirás la historia si la computadora esta abajo?

Yo: para eso existe la laptop.

Dije yo mientras de la nada saco mi laptop.

KELY: O.o de ¿dónde lo sacaste?

YO: ya la tenía, ahora sigamos.

POM POM.

KELY: apresúrate o moriremos.

YO: ya estoy en eso, a si prepara una cubeta con mantequilla derretirá.

KELY: como esperas que lo haga con la cocina abajo.

De la nada saque mantequilla. Un cubeta una olla y una cocina.

KELY: O.o

Yo: ya lo veras, así y una soga.

Y saque una soga por arte de magia.


	5. Chapter 5:terminamos

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capítulo 5: terminamos.

Después de un día de la carrera de spidors, Windra ya tenía su plan maestro, y fue al pantano y encontró a worriz y a crooler besándose.

Muy pronto el será mío- piensa windra y pone una sonrisa diabólica.

Worriz fue a traer agua para los dos cuando aparece windra.

Hola windra, que haces aquí- pregunta worriz.

Jajá, solo vengo a ver un amigo no- dice windra mientras se acerca a worriz.

Porque se está acercan- worriz no pudo terminar su pensamiento porque windra lo beso en los labios.

Crooler se preguntaba porque se tardaba así que fue a buscarlo, cuando lo vio se le rompió el corazón en dos, vio como windra besaba a worriz.

SOLO ME USABAS PARA ATRAER A WINDRA ¿NO?- dijo crooler furiosa y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Worriz desprende de sus labios a windra y voltea a ver a crooler.

NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS- dice worriz asustado.

Crooler no lo quiso escuchar y fue al castillo.

Cuando llego se topó con sus padres.

Hija que pasa- pregunta crunket.

Crooler no le respondió y fue a su cuarto.

Llega worriz para buscar a crooler.

Worriz que tiene crooler- pregunta crominus confundido.

WINDRA ES UN ZORRAAAAAA- grito worriz.

Que- dijeron los dos.

Windra me beso y….- worriz no pudo terminar porque fue horcado por crominus.

Que tú que y que ella que- dice crominus molesto.

Worriz logro librarse de las garras de crominus y subió al cuarto de crooler y entro de golpe, y ve a una crooler llorando.

Crooler- dice worriz triste.

Crooler se paró de su cama y le da una cachetada.

MUJERIEEGO- grita crooler.

Déjame explicarte- dice worriz tratando de calmar a crooler.

NOO- grito crooler y le comenzó tirar un montos de lámparas.

De donde sacas tantas lámparas- pregunta worriz.

Yo y KELY, le estábamos un montón de lámparas.

Oigan ustedes dos saben lo que paso en realidad- dice worriz.

Tiene razón- dice KELY.

Pero debiste darle una cachetada a windra- digo yo.

Denme mas lámparas- dice crooler.

Mejor le damos- digo yo.

Si tienes razón, mira tiene una daga- dice KELY.

Con mayor razón- digo yo.

Crooler le siguió tirando lámparas.

TERMINAMOS- grito crooler.

Worriz se fue triste y molesto.

Triste porque crooler le termino y molesto porque todo fue culpa de windra.

Cuando llego a la cabaña y ve a windra.

Ven acá- dice worriz.

Ok- dice windra mientras se acerca.

Porque lo hiciste- pregunta worriz.

Porque me gustas- dice windra.

PERO TU NO EM GUSTAS- grita worriz muy molesto.

Que, yo a todos los lobos les gusto- dice windra indignada.

Pues no a todos- dice worriz.

Como puedes amar a esa lagartija de quinta- dice windra.

Worriz ahorca a windra.

Su nombre es CROOLER- dice worriz y la deja de ahorcar.

Windra estaba molesta y cansada.

Worriz voltea y dice.

Prepara tus cosas- dice worriz.

Porque- pregunta windra asustada.

Porque ESTAS EXILIADAAA- grita worriz.

Que no no no no no NO- dice windra.

Si ahora empaca y vete- dice worriz y se va a su tienda.

Windra para su mala fortuna tenía que obedecer porque el es el líder y el elige quien se queda y quien se va.

Te vas arrepentir- dice windra.

Windra se va en la noche a las lejanías, las noticias llegaron a los oídos de todos, hasta los de crooler, que se sorprendió, pero igual no lo perdonaba.

En el pantano.

QUE WORRIZ QUE- gritaron las parejas nuevas.

Como lo oyen estaba el besando a su amante- dice crooler.

Y… lo vas a perdonar- pregunta cragger.

NO- grito crooler.

Se oye una voz que llamaba a crooler.

Todos se acercan a la ventana y ven a worriz.

CROOLER DISCULPA, ¿ME PERDONAS?- grita worriz.

DEJAME OENSAR MMM NOOO- DICE CROOLER.

Los reyes crominus y crunket ven a worriz y mandan a un montón de guardias y lo agarran.

OIGAN DEJENME- grita worriz.

LLEVENSELO LEJOS- grita crooler.

TE AMOOOO- grita worriz.

Crooler ignoro lo que dijo y cerró la ventana.

Estoy cansada pueden irse- pregunta crooler.

Ok- dice las tres parejas y se van.

Fin del capítulo 4.

KELY: vamos crooler perdónalo.

Crooler: no.

Yo: ándale siiii.

Crooler: no.

Las dos comenzamos a agitar a crooler la cual se puso muy molesta.

Crooler saca su daga y comienza a atacarnos, pero nosotras teníamos nuestras espadas y comenzamos a pelear la tres.

CONTINUARA….

¿Regresaran worriz y crooler?

¿Le ganaremos a crooler en la batalla?

¿Windra dejara de ser una Candy?


	6. Chapter 6:regresamos

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capítulo 6: regresamos por no dejar de amarte.

Ya han pasado 6 meses desde que worriz y crooler terminaron y el exilio de windra.

Worriz sufría mucho y sin ella no podía vivir.

Crooler estaba llorando, se sentía mal, quería regresar con worriz, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

Worriz estaba en la siempre roca, ahí comenzaba a llorar todos los días o noches.

Crooler estaba en el pantano tomando algo de agua.

Un día eris y Laval tuvieron la idea de que se reconciliaran, así que invitaron a jugara worriz y a crooler.

Crooler ya estaba con ellos, cuando llega worriz.

Crooler no quería verlo así que hace una pequeña actuación.

Hay mi pata me duele- dice crooler.

Cragger rápidamente fue a ver a su hermana para ver que le pasaba.

Es mejor que te lleve al pantano- dice cragger.

NO- gritaron eris y Laval.

Worriz estaba preocupado por crooler así que se oficio a llevarla al pantano.

Yo la llevo- dice worriz.

Estas seguro- pregunta cragger.

Si- dice worriz.

Mierda mierda- pensaba crooler.

Worriz carga a crooler y la sienta en su spidor.

Mierda- pensaba eris y Laval.

Worriz en realidad no llevo a crooler al pantano, sino el lugar donde se besaron.

Recuerdas este lugar- pregunta worriz.

Si, el lugar donde cometí un error- dice crooler- llévame a casa.

No- dice worriz.

Solo porque exiliaste a windra no ganaras mi perdón- dice crooler.

Si tienes razón- dice worriz (pobrecito se le fue las esperanzas)

Crooler- dice worriz.

Que quieres- pregunta crooler.

Worriz la beso de nuevo cuando se separaron se quedaron mirando un rato.

Si ya no soy nada para ti, no tengo motivo de vida- dice worriz y se va a un lugar.

O CIELOS QUE ESTA HACIEN- dije yo.

SE VA SUICIDAR- dice KELY.

HEY CROOLER- dije yo gritándole.

¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿dónde? ¿Piñata?- dice crooler saliendo del trance.

WORRIZ SE VA A SUICIDAR- grita KELY.

QUEE- dice crooler asustada.

Crooler va a ver a worriz y este justo se tira al vacío, crooler lo siguió, afortunadamente para ellos había agua para que cuando toquen fondo no lo toquen.

Crooler ayudo a worriz a nadar al llegar a la orilla estaban cansado se quedaron dormidos.

Crees que hay que llevarlos al pantano- pregunte yo.

Si porque si no windra aparece y los mata recuerda que esta en exilio- dice KELY.

Ok, tu carga a worriz y yo a crooler- dije yo.

Y porque yo a worriz- preguntaste.

Entonces carga tu a crooler y yo a worriz- dije yo.

No, mejor me quedo con la bola de pelos- dijiste.

Al llegar al pantano.

Quienes son… HAY HIJA- grita crunket.

Estaban durmiendo- dije yo.

Dur-durmiendo- dice crunket.

Si durmiendo- dices tú.

Ok- dice crominus extrañado.

Ok adiós- dijimos las dos y nos fuimos.

Worriz despierta y cuando voltea a ver dónde estaba, el yacía en una cama, cuando voltea ve a crooler, este se levanta de golpe para ver como esta.

Crooler también despierta y ve a worriz.

Hay me alegra que estés bien- dice worriz.

Crooler no dice nada, solo se acercó a él y lo besa, worriz recibe el beso y se separan.

Disculpa por no dejar que explicaras lo que paso- dice crooler.

Ya te disculpe hace tiempo- dice worriz.

Se besaron de nuevo y entran las nuevas parejas y los padres y ven la escena.

Awwww- dicen todos.

PAR DE CHISMOSOS- gritaron los dos.

Todos comenzaron a reír lo que no sabían es que windra los veian desde lejos.

Pronto lo lamentaran- dice entre dientes windra.

Fin del capítulo 6.

Yo: en tu cara windra jajá.

KELY: nos debes 20 monedas de plata.

Windra nos da las monedas de plata y se va.

KELY: espera esto no son monedas de plata.

Yo: son monedas de ¿chocolate?

Tú y yo: WINDRAAAAAAAAAAAA

Las dos fuimos a perseguirla.


	7. Chapter 7: cásate conmigo

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capítulo 7: cásate con migo.

Pasaron 2 años desde que worriz y crooler regresaron, todos estaban en la siempre roca, los chicos se preguntaban, porque worriz estaba nervioso, y luego le preguntaron lo que tenía.

Worriz, estas bien- pregunta laval.

Así si lo estoy porque preguntas- pregunta worriz.

Es que has actuado últimamente extraño- dice cragger.

Así eso pues vera- worriz comenzó a decirle lo que pasaba a hasta cragger que reacciono al toque.

Que tú que- dice cragger.

Que, está mal- pregunta worriz.

No está mal, es genial- dice rogon.

Como esperas que tome esta noticia, que salió de golpe en mi oído- dice cragger indignado.

Quieres que haga feliz a tu hermana sí o no- dice worriz.

Sí, pero….- cragger fue interrumpido por worriz.

Pero nada- dice worriz.

Pero- interrumpido por worriz.

Sin peros- dice worriz.

Ok ok, pero si te rechaza no es mi culpa- dice cragger.

Worriz fue donde estaban las chicas y se sienta junto a crooler y para llamar su atención le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Que pasa- pregunta crooler.

Chicas vengan hay que dejarlos solo- dice laval.

Las chicas obedecieron y fueron con sus novios aparte.

Worriz saca una cajita con un anillo dentro, y lo abre y deja ver el anillo de aro color dorado y la jema color purpura.

Crooler has sido la que me ha entendido y quisiera estar contigo por siempre- dice worriz.

Crooler no sabía que le quería decir.

Tú te casarías con migo- pregunta worriz.

Nunca- dice crooler.

A worriz se le fue la esperanza.

Nunca te rechazaría- dice crooler.

Entonces es un si- pregunta worriz.

Si, si quiero- dice crooler y lo besa en los labios.

Detrás de una roca se oye chillidos y silbido de alegría.

Sabía que alguien nos veía- dice worriz.

Eso incluye a CRAGGER- dice alarmada crooler.

Cragger aparece.

Tranquila hermana, estoy de acuerdo, de lo que tienes que preocuparte es de nuestros padres que dirán, aun eres muy joven para casarte.

Cragger, tenemos 19 años- dice crooler.

Exagerado que eres no- dice worriz.

Solo temo- dice cragger.

Hay no temas cariño- dice líela y le da un besito en los labios.

Bueno ok ok, vamos de una vez- dice cragger.

Todos fueron al pantano, para decirles a los padres de cragger y crooler la noticia que no se sabe cómo la tomarían después de todo.

Que pasa hija, te noto nerviosa- dice crunket.

Es que jajá yo…- crooler no encontraba las palabras correctas.

Tu…. Que- dice crominus.

Worriz me pidió matrimonio- dice crooler.

QUE- dijeron los dos.

Lo que hoyen estoy pidiendo la mano de su hija- dice worriz.

Los reyes se sorprendieron, su hija, matrimonio, con worriz.

Sabía que no le alegraría esto- dice cragger.

Claro QUE SI- grita la reina crunket- si puedes casarte.

Todos comenzaron a festejar.

Cerca pero no notable del pantano estaba windra.

Así que una boda, pues eso no pasara- dice windra.

Windra se adentró al extranjero más y vio una esmeralda color verde, la cual te otorga la forma de cualquiera.

Esto funcionara- dice windra y se pone el collar y se transforma en crooler.

Muajajajaja esto será muy divertido- dice windra disfrazada de crooler.

En el pantano, crooler eligió como a sus madrinas a eris, lilela y rinona. Y worriz como sus padrinos a laval, cragger y rogon.

Fin del capítulo 7

Yo: windra no la usurpes a crooler.

KELY: está mal.

Windra: creen que les hare caso, PUES NO.

Windra con su collar se disfrazó de mí y ahora KELY no sabe quién es quien.

Yo: atácala ella es windra.

Yo: no es cierto ella es windra.

KELY O.o

Las dos comenzamos a pelear .

¿Qué ara windra con el collar?

¿KELY reconocerá quien es yo? XD


	8. Chapter 8 LA URSURPADORA

Mi nuevo amor

ESTO TENDRA UN TOQUE DE MY LITTLE PONY

Legends of chima capítulo 8: la preparación.

Worriz escogió como sus padrinos de honor a laval, cragger y a rogon.

Crooler escogió como sus damas de honor a eris, liela y a rinona.

En la cabaña de los lobos worriz con ancias por casarse con crooler, dentro de poco.

En el pantano crooler estaba muy alegre pues muy pronto se casaria en 3 días con su lobo del sueño.

Pero es emoción cambio cuando ve a otra crooler en la ventana.

Quien eres tu- pregunta crooler asustada.

Soy yo estúpida- dice la otra crooler que se transformó en windra.

Windra que quieres- pregunta crooler.

A vengarme, por tu culpa me exiliaron y ahora estoy aquí por esto- dice windra.

Windra golpeo a crooler y esta se desmalla, ella la carga y la lleva a un calabozo subterráneo, crominus y crunket no sabían que tenían otro calabozo de bajo de otro.

CROOLER- grita crunket quien llamaba a su hija.

YA VOY- dice windra quien se transformó en crooler- anciana- susurra windra.

Windra fue a ver que quería la reina crunket.

Que pasa anci… es decir madre- pregunta windra.

Quiero que vallas con eris a que vean los preparativos de la boda- dice crunket.

O si jajá, ya lo avía olvidad- dice windra.

Recién lo estoy diciendo- dice crunket.

Llega eris y las dos van a ver los preparativos.

Primero fue los bocadillos que preparo gl´oona.

Quiere un bocadillo princesa- pregunta gl´oona.

A claro- dice windra.

Gl´oona le dio un bocadillo, y ella se lo comió.

Esta rico- dice windra.

Sabía que le encantaría, tenga aquí hay un montón de bocadillos- dice gl´oona que le dio a windra una bolsita llenas de estaos bocadillos.

Gracia, dice windra.

Eris fue al lado de ella, y cuando estaban por Salí, windra paro y tiro la bolsa al tacho de basura.

Eris frunció el ceño ¿no que le gustaba los bocadillos?

Luego fueron a ver los vestidos que lo preparaba la prima de windra.

Como están los vestidos- pregunta la prima de windra (wistar).

Están feos, los imaginaba de diferente color- dice windra.

Eris se sorprendió mucho por la reacción de crooler.

Cámbielo- dice windra.

Con gusto- dice wistar.

Las dos ahora fueron a la música que preparaba liela.

Un parito desafino en la música y windra le grita.

LIELA ESE PAJARO DESAFINO, NO QUIERO NINGUN ERROR EN MI BODA- grita windra.

Ok, crooler no se volverá a repetir- dice liela.

Eso espero- dice windra.

A eris le gusto los vestidos pero windra lo cambia.

Ahora fueron por los preparativos de la fiesta que organiza rinona, que iban hacer después de la boda.

Como está la fiesta- pregunta rinona.

Muy bien, para una niñita de 6 años- dice windra.

Eris se sorprende de lo que le dijo a rinona.

Esto lo hablare con las chicas- pensaba eris.

En un lugar para tomar el té estaban sentada rinona, liela, gl´oona y wistar, eris llega y se sienta.

Sé que están pensando QUE CROOLER ES LA PEOR NOVIA DE TODAS- dice eris.

Que, no, no lo es- todas sus amigas decían eso.

Que, la defienden, no vieron como las trato, gl´oona los bocadillos que le distes a crooler que ella dijo que están súper deliciosos, los tiro al tacho de la basura- dice eris.

Bueno, tal vez no quiso eris mi sentimiento- dice gl´oona.

Y tu wistar, dijo que estaban feo los vestidos y ella no lo aprovecho- dice eris.

De seguro quiere verse hermosa en su día especial- dice wistar.

Liela le grito a un pajarito por desafinar un poco- dice eris.

Tal vez no quería que nada saliera mal en la boda- dice liela.

Rinona, insulto tu fiesta, diciendo que era para una niñita de 6 años- dice eris.

Ya lo sé eso significa que le recuerda a su infancia- dice rinona.

No puedo creer que mis amigas sean UN PAR DE NECIAS- dice eris y se va.

Eris fue muy molesta a su alcoba.

Al día siguiente, era para hacer un repaso de la boda como iba hacer.

Se abren las puertas y se ve a crooler (windra) quien caminaba hacia el altar, cuando liela interrumpió.

Su majestad falta eris- dice liela en el lugar donde debería estar ella.

Otra vez se abre las puertas para dejar ver a eris.

No me voy a estar parada al lado de ella- dice eris.

Eris cálmate- dice liela.

No me calmare, ella las iso trabajar toda la noche- dice eris- ELLA ES MALA- grita.

Entonces la falsa crooler comenzó a llorar falsamente.

Porque snif me haces esto- dice windra y se va corriendo.

Worriz fue a consolarla y todos la abuchearon menos laval el cual solamente le dio un sermón.

Tal vez luzca como mala pero es buena por dentro- dice laval y se va.

Que acabo de hacer snif ahora me creen una mentirosa- dice eris que comenso a llorar.

Aparece windra con forma de crooler aun, ella acaricia a eris.

Lo lamento- dice eris.

Claro que lo aras- dice windra.

POM eris fue golpeada en la cabeza y se desmayó.

Windra le iso lo mismo como a crooler la puso en el calabozo desconocido en otra celda.

Windra se fue y ve a su futuro novio.

Amor estas bien- pregunta worriz.

Claro después de todo te tengo a mi lado- dice windra y le da un beso en los labios.

Worriz se sintió raro no era el mismo beso que siempre le daba crooler, lo cual lo llenaba de dudas.

Fin del capítulo 8.

TOC TOC

Yo: YO ABRO.

Veo a worriz y a crooler en la puerta y les abro.

KELY: quien es.

Yo: Worriz y crooler.

KELY: para.

Crooler: sé que tienen aquí a windra y… la quiero matar.

Yo: no la necesito con vida para el siguiente fanfic.

Crooler: no me importa.

Aparece windra.

Windra: me buscabas lagartija.

KELY y Yo: uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuy

Crooler: lagartija tu abuela.

Las dos comenzaron a pelear y windra descaudalado rompe mi laptop.

Yo: ahora como continúo el fic?

KELY: que paso oí un ruido y…..

Notas que mi laptop se rompió.

KELY: quien fue

Yo: windra.

KELY saca Tu hacha.

KELY: VEN ACA LOBA LOCA.

Yo: XD, me pregunto qué le ara.

CONTINUARA…


	9. Chapter 9: la boda perfecta

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 9 : la boda perfecto.

Eris en la celda s despierta y rompe las barras de la celda y tropieza con la verdadera crooler.

Eris creía que era la crooler que la encerró ahí ósea windra.

Eris, eres tú que bueno que que…. ¿Eris? Que haces no no no NO- dice crooler ya que eris se puso encima de ella.

Eris, soy yo, crooler, windra con una gema se disfrazó de mi para tener a worriz para ella sola- dice crooler.

Y como esperas que te crea- pregunta eris.

Recuerdo la vez que salte y te atrape de la pata y luego caí hasta llegar al agua- dice crooler.

Eris le creyó porque windra no estaba ahí.

Si eres tú- dice eris y le da un abrazo.

Cuando se rompe el abraso y comenzaron a correr y a ¿cantar?

En el cuarto de crooler, windra canta XD.

_Este será un día perfecto_

_ Será tal y como siempre imagine_

_ En torno en mí se reunirán_

_ Y mi vestido admirara_

_ No sabrán que al final los voy a engaña _

En lo subterráneo del pantano

_ Este día iba ser perfecto_

_ Seria tal y como siempre imagines_

_ Pero tarta no abra _

_ Mi boda no celebrare_

_ Y las campanas para mí no sonaran_

En el cuarto de crooler

_ No me importa el vestido_

_ No me importa el pastel_

_ Votos, como siempre mentiré_

_ Junto a él siempre andaré_

_ Aunque enfermo el este_

_ La verdad es que no me importa nada de el_

_ No lo quiero al novio no_

_ Y nunca le daré mi amor_

_ Pero será mío al fin lo se_

En lo subterráneo del pantano

_ Tenemos que escaparnos _

_ No podemos esperar_

_ Yo, mentiría al decir_

_ Que no temo perderlo, en manos que quiera usarle._

_ Pues nunca los amara y cuidara_

_ Yo amo tanto a mi novio_

_Siempre estoy pensando en el_

_ Oh, mi guerrero_

_ Muy pronto llegare_

Crooler y eris se suben a un carrito y parecía montaña rusa y cuando llegaron al final, crooler se aferró a la cintura de eris y eris comenzó a volar.

Arriba sin que nadie notara que windra cantara, ya estaba caminando hacia el altar XD.

_El momento al fin ha llegado_

_ Con el me voy a casar_

En el subterráneo

_ La boda hay que parar o la impostora ganara._

_ Y worriz será_

Arriba en el altar.

_Mío todo mío muajajajaja _

Al término de la canción crominus estaba diciendo un par de palabras, mientras abajo del pantano crooler estaba llorando.

Sniff, nunca lograremos salir de aquí- dice crooler.

Eris buscaba una salida hasta que la encontró.

Aférrate- dice eris.

Crooler se aferró y vieron un hueco y ahí estaba el pantano.

Pero no pudieron llegar porque un robot femenino que iso windra los ataco.

Agh- dice eris tratando de evitar los ataques de la robot.

Crooler mira abajo y ve un ramo de flores y lo mueve delante del robot, y el robot quería el ramo de flores, crooler lo lanzo lejos, y el robot fue tras el, asi eris y crooler salieron de ahí.

En el castillo se encontraba worriz y la falsa crooler para decir ella el si, pero la puerta se abre y se ve a eris.

ALTO DETENGAN LA BODA- grito eris.

Todos la miraron con decepción.

A porque eres una idiota en venir aquí- dice windra.

Todos miraron a crooler.

Es decir, porque estas arruinando mi día especial- dice windra.

Porque no es tu día especial es el mío- dice la verdadera crooler.

Worriz se impresiono, dos croolers.

Como pudieron escapar de mi robot- dice windra.

Quería el ramo de flores- dijo crooler.

Que ingenioso- dice windra.

Windra, detente no tienes que hacer esto- dice crooler.

Todos miraron a la falsa crooler, esta se saca el collar haciendo revelar a una loba furiosa.

Windra- se preguntó winthud.

No el será mío- dijo windra y saca una arma.

O ¡"#$%&- dice crooler.

Afortunadamente KELY que ya despertó y yo estábamos ahí con nuestras armaduras, y con espadas.

Al igual que eris y crooler rodeaban a windra con armas

Windra no tuvo más opción que rendirse, por distraernos windra se va corriendo, sin que nadie lo notara winthud fue tras ella.

Afuera windra lloraba.

Winthud se le acerca y winda nota que se había acercado y sacó su arma.

Que quieres- dijo entre dientes windra.

Vengo a pedirte que te clame- dijo winthu.

Apenas windra bajo la guardia el la beso.

Lo siento si termine contigo- dice windra- pero ahora que me di cuenta de mi error no poder volver.

Si puedes- dice worriz que aparece con crooler.

Claro si prometes no matarnos- dice crooler.

Gracias- dice windra.

Al día siguiente paso la boda verdadera, los dos dijeron que si y se dan un beso, y en la cabaña de los lobos comenzaron a celebra cocodrilos, lobos, leones, gorila, cuervos, etc. todas las tribus, adema KELY y yo comenzamos a cantarles a los novios, rinona puso la música, ya que antes solo era para que los novios bailen.

Que comience esta fiesta ahora- dice rinona que puso un música movida, y nos lanzaron micrófonos

Kely y yo XD

_ Nació el amor_

_ Los novios al fin_

_ Se unieron y uno son_

_ Juntos están_

Todos comenzaron a bailar.

_ Jamás se van a separar_

_ Porque, ya nació el amor_

_ Los novios al fin se unieron_

_ Y un son_

_ Ya nació el amor_

_ Empieza una vida_

_ Hay espacio para los dos_

_ Ya nació el amor…_

Las dos terminamos y vemos como crooler tira el ramo de flores, y salta windra disiento.

ES MIOOOO- grita windra y lo atrapa.

Fin del capítulo 9

QUE CREYERON QUE ERA EL FIN PUES NO.

CONTINUARA…..

Yo: KELY, DECASUALIDAD USE TU HACHA Y CASI DECAPITO A CRUNKET.

KELY: QUEEEEEEEE.

Yo: dije que casi HAY.

Crunket me golpeo con una pierda y cuando la vemos tenia una motosierra.

Las dos: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Crunket: ahora no se escapan de esta


	10. Chapter 10: estoy embarazada

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capítulo 10: estoy embarazada.

Después de la boda y de todo worriz y crooler tuvieron su luna de miel por dos meses, más otros meses, paso el tiempo y entre esos otros meses laval y eris se habían casado, igual cragger con liela y rinona con rogon.

Worriz se preocupaba algunas veces por la aptitud te crooler, ha veces ella comía mucho pero no engordaba, era algo floja, a veces se desmallaba, siempre se quedaba dormida, o tenia naucías.

Crominus y crunket, piensa que está enferma, pero no era a si la forma que los días pasaba todo su malestar parecía rutina de todos los día.

A sí que un día decidieron llevarla al doctor, y ella y cragger no quería, ya que estaba a un ahí su doctor de la infancia, y a ambos no les gustaba la forma de poner inyecciones.

Crooler haya no te van a poner inyecciones- dice crominus.

A no y que me van hacer- pregunta crooler.

Te van a tomar radiografías- dice crunket.

Que es eso- pregunta crooler.

Es para tomar tus análisis- dice crominus.

Y si esta ese doctor desquiciado- pregunta cragger.

Tal vez no lo vean- dice crunket.

Dices tal vez ESTAS VASANDO ESTO EN UN TAL VEZ- grita cragger.

Creo que hay que ir, no me siento muy bien- dice crooler y sube al spidor de worriz donde lo esperaba el.

Está bien- pregunta worriz.

Cállate y conduce- dice crooler.

Ok ok pero no te enojes- dice worriz.

Todos partieron al hospital, donde ahí estaba el doctor de la infancia de crooler y cragger.

Oh el esta aquí- dice cragger.

Hola príncipe cragger- el doctor de la infancia.

Ho hola doctor- dice cragger.

El doctor se va y deja a cragger pasmado.

Un doctor nuevo aparece y llama a crooler.

Princesa entre- dice el doctor.

Crooler obedeció y entro al cuarto, pasaron dos hora y sale crooler con el doctor.

Como esta doctor- pregunta worriz.

Muy bien, verdad princesa- pregunta el doctor.

Si muy bien- dice crooler.

Ya déjense de adivinanzas, que tiene crooler- pregunta worriz.

Worriz estoy embarazada- dice crooler.

Worriz que estaba de pie se desmalla ante todos, el doctor agarra un balde de agua y lo moja a worriz.

Hay porque estoy empapado- pregunta worriz que se despierta.

Worriz estas bien- pregunta crooler.

Si, si lo estoy no te preocupes, tuve un sueño donde dijiste que estabas embarazada- dice worriz.

LO ESTA- gritan todos.

Worriz se vuelve a desmallar otra vez, la mayoría de los hombres hace eso cuando se enteran que sus esposas van a tener un hijo o hija.

Crooler le da una patada delicada para ver si está a un VIVO.

Worriz se despertó y abraza a crooler, todos estaban felices, crooler iba a tener un hijo o hija.

Cuánto tiempo lleva embarazada- pregunta crominus.

Un mes- dice el doctor.

Todos tenían caras felices, la noticia llego a los oídos de todos, incluso a los de windra y de winthud, los cuales habían iniciado una vida.

Pasaron ya 3 meses desde la gran noticia, worriz estaba impaciente por que ya naciera su hijo o hija, no podía dormir, no podía parpadear, ni nada por el estilo.

Crominus y crunket se dieron cuenta que faltaba algo, COMO SE LLAMARA EL NIÑO O NIÑA, así que fueron a ver a crooler.

Cuando entraron worriz estaba haciendo una estupidez, estaba tocando el vientre de crooler y hablando con el bebé QUE NISIQUIERA A NACIDO.

Worriz no te puede oír- dice crooler.

Yo creo que sí, verdad bebito- dice worriz.

Worriz levanto la vista y ve a crominus y a crunket viéndolo como si el estuviese loco.

Esto tiene explicación- dice worriz.

Ajá si- dice crominus.

Crominus no se comportaba a si cuando estaba embarazada- dice crunket.

Hija, pensastes el nombre del bebé- pregunta crominus.

Ahora que lo dices, no, no lo he pensado- dice crooler.

Bueno, decidan nosotros somos lo abuelos no los padres- dice crunket.

Los dos se van y se quedan mirando crooler y worriz.

Como hay que llamarlo- pregunta worriz.

No lo sé- dice crooler.

Si es un cocodrilo un lobo su nombre empezara con w- dice worriz.

Y si es una cocodrilo o una loba su nombre empezara con c- dice crooler.

A si que los dos se pusieron a pensar y pensar, hasta que al fin se les ocurrió algo.

CRISTAL- grita crooler.

WALTER- grita worriz.

Ya era hora- dice KELY.

Si, se tardaron mucho en pensar, tan solo un nombre- dije yo.

Cállense y sigan la lectura- dicen los dos.

Hay ya no se molesten- dice KELY.

Las dos nos fuimos y seguimos con el fic.

Los dos se quedaron viéndose con alegría en sus ojos.

Fin del capítulo 10.

KELY: que crees que sea niña o niño.

Yo: no lo sé qué tal si hago que crooler tenga 5 hijos XD.

Worriz: pobre de ti que lo hagas.

Crooler: que dijo

Worriz: te va a poner para que tengas 5 hijos.

Crooler: están loca worriz persíguelas.

Worriz agarra el hacha de KELY y comienza a perseguirnos.

Tu y Yo: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.


	11. Chapter 11: la llamare

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capituló 11: la llamare…..

Crooler estaba en su cuarto leyendo un libro, cuando ella siente un golpe en su vientre.

Aj, WORRIZ- grita crooler.

Worriz entra rápidamente.

Estas bien- pregunta worriz.

Creo, que ya… va a nacer- dice crooler.

Los demás van al hospital y Worriz carga a crooler y la lleva, ellos estaban en la sala de esera, y crooler en la sala del parto, y se oye un grandicimo grito, worriz estaba en el punto de darle un ataque si a crooler le pasa algo malo (vez worriz para que vez tantas telenovelas XD)

Otro grito se oye pero mas fuerte, luego para el grito y se oye un llanto.

El doctor sale.

Pueden pasar- dice el doctor.

Todos pasan y ven que crooler tenia un vulto tapado con una manta rosada, cuando saca un poco la manta era una BEBÉ LOBA, espera QUEEEEEEE.

KELY y yo aprecimos.

Aaaawwwwww- dijimos las dos.

Una loba- pregunta KELY.

Ya se que parece raro, pero es muy tierna- dije yo.

La lobita era color plomo sus ojos eran de cocodrilo.

Awwww- dice todos.

El doctor aparece.

Señorita crooler, tengo que decirle que me de al bebé para ponerla en la incubadora- dice el doctor.

Crooler lo obedece y le da a la bebé.

Y como la van a llamar- pregunta eris.

Lo que se es que no van a ser los nombres que escojimos- dice worriz.

QUEREMOS ELEGIR LOS NOMBRES- gritamos las dos.

O.O- todos estaban mirándonos con ojos de pez.

No nos miren a si- dice KELY.

Si un nombre que no empiece con la letra c o w- dije yo.

YA SE- grito KELY.

Cual- pregunte yo.

Sunlight- dice KELY.

Español- dije yo.

Luz del sol- dice KELY.

Aaaaa eso- dije yo.

Les parece- pregunta KELY.

Si- dijeron los dos al unísono.

Pasaron los días y ellos ya habían regresado con sunlight al pantano.

La pequeña lobita fue nombrada, princesa de los lobos y cocodrilos (ya que al unir a crooler y a worriz se unieron las tribus)

Crooler tenía mas responsabilidades como madre que como princesa.

Worriz, también, como alfa de los lobos y como padre.

Fin del capítulo 11

Mira KELY que lindurita- dije yo.

Awww- dice kely.

Sunlight comenzó a llorar y crooler aparece con una gran motosierra y dice.

QUIEN ISO LLORAR A MI HIJAAA- grita crooler.

Crooler comenzó a perseguirnos.

Yo: quiero seguir viva.

KELY: igual yo.

Las dos AYUDAAAAAAAAAAA


	12. Chapter 12: feliz cumpleaños

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 12: feliz cumpleaños.

Pasaron ya cinco años desde el nacimiento de sunlight, y hoy era su cumpleaños, y como siempre rinona era siempre la encargada del cumpleaños de sunlight.

Eran las cinco pm lo cual me recuerda…

KELY UN REGALO PRONTO- grite yo.

LO OLVIDAMOS HAYYYYY- grito kely.

En el pantano, crominus, crunket, cragger, crooler, worriz, eris, laval, liela, rinona, rogon, windra, winthud, gorzar, lagravis, le cantaban feliz cumple años a sunlight.

Al término de que cantara, la niña sonríe de alegría, todos comenzaron a comer pastel, sunlight se encontraba en el comedor con crooler para sacar una servilleta para sunlight, crooler la carga y le da un besito en la frente a su hija.

Cuando salieron sunlight vio algo brillante debajo del sofá, ella fue para ver, todos la quedan mirando que estaba haciendo, kely y yo llegamos y le trajimos regalos a sunlight, pero aun la seguían viendo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Cuando la sunlight saca lo que tiene que sacar, era un collar color rojo, lo cual fue extraño para todos, que hacia ese collar ahí, crooler no le importo y lo puso en el cuello a sunlight.

Mami porque me lo pones- pregunta sunlight.

Te queda bien- dice crooler.

Gracias- dice sunlight con voz inocente.

Siguió la fiesta la fiesta y nadie sabia que ese collar era mágico, era la hora de abrir los regalos, sunlight abre el regalo de crominus y crunket, era un hermoso vestido color rojo y con un cinturón morado suave.

Esta muy hermoso, gracias abuelitos- dice sunlight con su inocente voz.

De nada- dice crunket.

Luego abre el regalo de gorzar que era un enorme libro de cuentos.

Gracias tio gorzar- dice sunlight.

Hay de nada dut- dice gorzar.

Ahora recibía nuestro regalo el de kely y el mio, ella lo habre y saca un play wi XD.

Como funciona- pregunto sunlight.

Luego te enseñamos- dijo Kely.

Luego recivio el regalos de cragger y liela, era una espada samurái.

Wow- dijo sunlight.

Crooler agarra la espada y la pone en otro lado, para que ella no se lastimara.

Luego recibió el regalo de eris y laval, era un enorme, pero tan enorme de libro de plantas, ya que sunlight le gustaba la jardinería.

Gracias tía y tío- dice sunlight.

De nada- dicen los dos.

Crooler le da un regalo a sunlight que era de parte de ella y de worriz, era una espada laser eso de los de STAR WARS XD.

Wow- dice sunlight.

Ella comenzó a girarlo y girarlo y casi a kely y a mi nos decapitan.

Ups jiji- rie sunlight.

La vida paso frente a mis ojos- dice KELY.

Nuestra vida pudo haber terminado aj- dije yo.

Todos comenzaron a reir sobre todo sunlight, de repente el collar comenzó a brillar y de la nada sale un osito de felfa.

Un osito de felfa siiiiiiiiiiii- dice sunlight.

Que fue eso- pregunto crooler asustada.

Entonces mas cosas de la nada salen, incluso un montículo de nieve XD.

Wiiiiiiiiii- dice sunlight que deslisaba en la nieve.

Esto es norma- pregunte yo.

No lo se, es tu fanfic- dice KELY.

A si verda jeje- dije yo.

Entonces, todo desaparece.

Que paso- pregunto crunket.

Yo lo hice- dice sunlight.

Explicate- dice eris.

Imagine las cosas que imagine desaparecieran- dice sunlight.

O.O- todos no sabían que decir, hasta que sunlight se quedo dormida.

Worriz la llevo a su cama y todos se sentaron para hablar de lo que paso.

Ok esto fue extraño- dice kely.

Ni me lo digas- dije yo.

Creo que es ese collar- dice gorzar.

Un collar mágico, creo que si- dice crominus.

Pero que hace ese collar aquí, sunlight lo encontró DEBAJO DE UN SOFAAA- grita crooler.

Tranquilízate, no vayas a despertar a sunlight- dice worriz.

Ok- dice crooler, que se calma.

Todos van al cuarto de sunlight y la ven dormir y el collar aun seguía brillando.

Crooler trata de sacar el collar, pero no pudo. La electrocuto.

Crooler- dice todos asustados.

Ese collar quisiera que no existiera- dice crooler.

Creo que vi ese collar, pero en el libro que le regale a sunlight- dice gorzar.

Que dice en ese libro- dice worriz.

Gorzar agarra el libro y comienza a leer un cuento llamado ¨collar deseado¨.

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lugar pasivo y alegre, yacía para gobernar un princesa, ella poseia cualquier cantidad de lujos sin fin, y podía ordenar un montón de sirvientes

una noche ella salio a pasear y va a la joyería, ella ve un collar rojo y hermoso, la princesa quiso llevárselo y ve al vendedor.

Hola señor, quisiera llevarme ese collar rojo- dice la princesa.

Pero claro- dice el vendedor.

Rápidamente el vendedor le da el collar rojo, la princesa al llegar a su castillo se pone el hermoso collar, apenas ella se lo puso ella imagino una tasa de té, en menos de un parpadeo el collar brillo y le dio la tasa de té a la princesa, entonces la princesa de volvió codiciosa con todo lo que deseaba, y a poco a poco su reinado comenzó a desaparecer, pero un caballero, logro que la princesa se quitara el collar y que ella misma devolviera a su reinado como debio ser, la princesa y el caballero mandaron a que ese collar se ocultara en un pantano, pues hay había una fiesta el nacimiento de una bebé cocodrilo, y la princesa vio su oportunidad y debajo de un sofá escondio el collar- fin- dice gorzar.

O.O- se quedaron mudos.

Ese collar esta maldito D: - pregunta crooler.

No, aca dice que volvió a la princesa codiciosa, pero conociendo a sunlight ella es noble y pura de corazón- dice gorzar.

Eso espero- dice worriz.

Fin del capituló 12.

Yo: KELY AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAA.

KELY: que pasa…

Vez que crooler me tiene contra la pared y me apunta con la espada.

KELY: LAGRAVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSS.

¿sunlight podrá controlar ese gran poder del collar?

¿Seguire viva para escribir el siguiente capitulo?

CONTINUARA…..


	13. Chapter 13: la respuesta que aturdio

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 13: la respuesta que aturdió a sunlight

Sunlight ya tenia catorce años y era una loba pura y buena de corazón, algunos la decían la guardiana de chima, gacias a sus combates contra algunas tribus que declararon a guerra.

sunlight ya sabia del poder del collar, y le prometió a su que lo usaría para el bien.

Sus padres estuvieron orgullosos de ella, ya que siempre estudiaba con ganas y lei muchas obra y cosas ccientificas.

Una noche sunlight tubo una pesadilla muy extraña, soño que toda chima comenzaba a perderse, pero no hablo de eso con sus padres.

Era una hermoso dia en chima y sus padres decidieron pasear con ella, por la cabaña de los lobos, algunos lobos se sentían raro, ya que siguiente gobernante seria una hibrida, entonces sunlight conoció a wonald que se convirtió en un lobo fuerte y valiente y saludable gracias a que comio y come frutas.

Hola- dice woonald.

Hola- dice sunlight que estaba sonrojada.

Entonces el corazón de sunlight cada rato que veía a wonald se sentía extraña y especial por dentro.

Wonald ya tenia que irse y como muestra de no una despedida si no hasta pronto, le dio un beso en la mejilla a sunlight.

Cuando se fue wonal d ella se desmayo pero fue atrapada por su padre.

Sunlight estas bien, has hablado con wonald mucho- dice worriz.

}si- dice sunlight.

Alparecer mi hija le gusta alguien- dic crunket.

Worriz suelta a sunlight.

Gustar, dime sunlight lo conozco, ya tubo novia, es fiel a los demás- pregunta worriz.

Papá ya lo vistes es wonald, no es un encanto- pregunta sunlight.

Penas oye eso worriz se desmaya.

Jajajajajajaja- rie madre eh hija.

Unos guardias ayudaron a llevar a worriz a su tienda.

Pues un mes se quedaban en la cabaña y una mes en el pantano, sunlight comenzó a soña con wonalld.}

Wonald- dice sunlight soñolienta.

Crooler y worriz escucharon eso.

Vaya, si que le flecharon- dice crooler.

No puede ser- dice worriz- un vegetariano.

Tu no te quejastes al casarte con migo- dice crooler.

Eso es diferente- dice worriz.

Crooler lo caya con un beso en los labios y bueno no se resistieron y ustedes saben lo que hacen luego XD.

Sunlight se preguntaba de donde venían esos gemidos y esos gritos, pero no le iso caso y iguio durmiendo XD (bien echo sunlight, porque si te hubieras despertado y los hubieras visto te hubieras traumatisado)

A la mañana siguiente los tres se despertaron para desallunar.

Mamá papá, oyeron esos gemidos y gritos- pregunto sunlight.

O.O- crooler.

O.O- worriz.

A si, un pregunta- dice sunlight.

Cual- dicen con nervios los dos.

Como se hacen los bebés- pregunta sunlight.

O.O- worriz

O.O- crooler

Crooler y worriz le explicaron.

DESPUES DE UNA HORA DE EXPLICACION.

O.O – sunlight estaba en posición fetal.

CONTINUARA…..

En mi casa ya termine de escribie este capitulo.

Cuando crooler tumba la puerta con una moto cierra.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos las dos.

Vengan no les hare daño- dice crooler.

Lagravis llega con crominus, crunket, worriz y sunlight que aun era un bebé lo que pasa es que me asalto su vida.

¿sunlight podrá olvidar el arte de cómo crear bebés?

¿Kely y yo seguiremos vivas para el siguiente capitulo?

NOTA PARA KELY: kely necesito ideas para el siguiente capitulo


	14. Chapter 14: CELOS

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 14: celos.

Pasaron res días después de que sunlight tubo esa respuesta de la creación de los bebés, ella paseaba con sus padres en el mercado, cuando sunlight se encuentra a wonald.

Hola wonald- dice sunlight con encanto.

Hola princesa- dice wonald.

Solo llamame sunlight- dice sunligh con una sonrisa.

Esta bien sunlight- dice wonald.

Cuando wonald subio la vista ve a worriz con cara amenazante, wonald puso una sonrisa maliciosa que solo worriz pudo notar.

Que va hacer- pensaba worriz.

Wonald le da un beso a la mejilla a sunlight.

Ese chiquillo de ¡"#$%&/()- pensaba worriz.

Wonald se va a comprar unas cosas, mientras que sunlight se encontraba en las nubes.

Aaaahh- suspira sunlight.

Hija, no me gusta que andes con el- dijo worriz.

Porque- pregunta sunlight.

Bueno, es vegetariano- dice worriz.

Eso no es excusa, para el amor no hay diferencias ni limites- dice sunlight.

Aj, porque crooler le enseño cosas del verdadero amor- pensaba worriz.

A sunlight se le borra la sonrisa cuando ve a una loba coqueteando a wonald.

Que pas…- crooler vio lo que veía.

Y esa estúpida quien se cree coqueteandolo- dice sunlight.

Hija tranquila- dice crooler.

El collar de sunlight comenzó a brillar, y sus ojos se pusieron un color rojo, y una nube aparece encima de la loba que estaba con wonald y la nube la electrocuta.

O_O- sus padres se quedaron sin palabras.

Muajajajajajajaja- rie malignamente sunlight.

Todos se preguntaban de quien era esa risa malévola, crooler con su pata le tapa la boca a sunlight.

Mamá, saca tu pata de mi boca- pensaba sunlight.

Cuando todos dejaron de buscar, crooler deja de taparle la boca a sunlight.

Por que hicistes eso- pregunta worriz.

Que no vistes, esa loba le estaba coqueteando a mi wonald- dice sunlight.

Pero no era una gran razón para que la electrocutaras, y porque te reistes de esa manera- pregunta crooler.

Yo me rio a si desde que hago cosas como esa- dice sunlight.

Espera, estas diciendo que no es la primera vez que causas eso- pregunta worriz.

Tu que crees papi muajajajajaja- rie malévolamente sunlight.

O_O- worriz no sabia que decir.

D: - Crooler tampoco.

Ya dejen de mirarme a si- dice sunlight.

Como espera que te miremos después de lo que hicistes- dice cooler.

No lo se, con una sonrisa- dice sunlight.

Vasta, ve a tu cuarto, estas castigada dos días- dice worriz.

Sunlight se fue a su cuarto en la cabaña de los lobos, cuadno llega se topa con la loba que electrocuto.

Que hace esa- pregunta sunlight.

No voy a dejar de amar a wonald- dice la loba.

Ya se paso- dijo sunlight y hace que aparesca en otro lugar.

En un lugar del mundo.

Donde estoy- se pregunta la loba.

Jiijiji jjajaja muajajajajajajaja- rie malignamente sunlight.

Fin del capitulo 14.

KELY y yo estábamos tomando un batido cuando entra sunlight con su collar brillante y con sus ojos rojos.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritamos las dos.

KELY: rayo si no es crooler es sunlight.

Yo: que te emos echo?

Sunlight: nada, mamá me dijo que hiciera esto, si quería que me levantara el castigo.

Las dos: lagartija estúpida.

Sunlight: eso si que no, nadie insulta a mi madre.

Sunlight nos persigue.

CONTINUARA….


	15. Chapter 15: un baile extraño

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 15: un baile extraño

En el pantano sunlight regresa con sus padres, pero crooler y worriz querían hablar con ellos sobre lo que sunlight iso con esa loba.

Por cierto, esa loba no la eh visto- dice worriz.

Tienes razón, hablaremos también con ella en la reunión- dice crooler

En la sala, crominus, crunket, sunlight, crooler y worriz estaban sentados.

Que pasa de que quieren hablar- pregunto crunket.

Lo que sucede es- crooler fue interrumpida por worriz.

No crooler, que sunlight lo diga- dice worriz.

La verdad es que…. Alguien me ataco y lo mate con rayo- miente sunlight.

SUNLIGHT- gritaron worriz y crooler.

Ok, la verdad es que me gusta un lobo, y cuando estaba en el Mercado con mis padres, el estaba hay pero una loba lo estaba coqueteando, y bueno la electrocute- dice sunlight calmada como si eso fuera algo sin importancia.

QUE- gritaron crominus y crunket.

y…. esa loba no la eh visto en la cabaña, donde esta- pregunta worriz.

Jijiji, ella esta en un lugar donde no puedasalir, muajajajajaja- sunlight reía malévolamente.

Sus abuelos y sus padres se la quedaron mirando.

No me miren a si- dice sunlight.

Devuélvela- dice crooler.

Será para que me quite a MI wonald, y ESO NO LO VOY A PERMITIR- grita sunlight.

El collar de sunlight brilla de nuevo haciendo que ella se elevara.

NADIE ME LO VA A QUITAR- grita sunlight con los ojos rojo.

Un guardia le lanza una flecha, para proteger a los reyes.

Spenas se le acerca la flecha a sunlight, la flecha se evapora.

ESO ES LO UNICO QUE TIENEN QUE HACER MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- ríe y grita sunlight.

Entonces a sunlight le comenzó a doler la cabeza y tubo una visión, se ve asi misma peleando consigo misma, entonces después de la visión ella se desmaya y cae, pero fue atrapada porworriz.

Estará bien- pregunta crooler.

Eso era lo que me temia, crooler ella es una loba y cuando ya esta en la edad se vuelve a si de gruñones y posesivos- dice worriz- todo esto esmi culpa.

No lo es- dice crooler y le da un beso en la mejilla como consuelo.

Bueno échenla en su cama, y recuerden en una semana es su anirversario, y nosotros y los lobos planeamor hacer una fiesta- dice crunket.

Gracias- dicen los dos.

Worriz lleva a su hija y la pone a en su cama y la deja ahí.

Paso la semana y ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta.

Mientras tanto windra halaba con su esposo win thud.

No esta, no la encuetran los guardias- dice windra.

Ya tranquila, la encontraran tarde o temprano- dice winthud.

Llegan worriz y crooler.

Que pasa- pregunta worriz.

Porque tan preocupados- pregunta worriz.

Es nuestra hija a desaparecido- dice winthud.

Lo único que sabemos es que ella estaba con wonald el chico que le gusta, pero luego dice wonald que la electrocuto un rayo y fue a la cabaña pero cuandollegamos YA NO ESTABA- dice windra.

La princesa sun light, tampoco sabe nada- dice winthud.

O_O- worriz

O_O- crooler

Están bien- pregunta windra.

Si- dice crooler.

Entonces de las escaleras baja sunlight con un vestido rojo, con un poco de descote y un cinturo rosa.

Wow- dice wonald.

Wonald se le acerca a sunlight.

Prin…. Es decir sunlight, quisieras bailar conmigo- pregunta wonald.

Seria un placer- dice sunlight.

Los dos comenzaron a baila y mientras bailaban, hablaban.

Vistes lo que paso a westard- pregunta wonald.

Quien- pregunta sunlight.

La loba que le electrocuto un rayo.

A si, si la vi, pobrecita- miente sunlight.

Ella es muy obsesiva conmigo, siempre me coquetea, lo cual no me gusta- dice wonald.

Te gusta westard- pregunta sunlight.

No, hay una hibrida que me gusta- dice wonald.

Genial ahora tengo que desaserme de esa hibrida- pensaba sunlight- hablando- quien es.

Se llama sunlight, y es la princesa de los cocorilos y los lobos- dice wonald.

Los dos acercan sus caras y se dan un beso en los labios.

Ese maldito chiquillo, esta besando a mi nieta- pensaba crominus.

Voy a matar a wonald- piensa worriz.

Cuando estuvieron a punto de ir a regañarle a wonald, crooler y crunket los golpearon haciendo que ellos se desmayaran.

No quiero que arruinen esto- dice crooler.

Lo mismo digo- dice crunket.

Windra veía eso al igual winthud.

Si viera esto mi westard se enojaría- dice windra.

Ni lo digas- dice winthud.

Entonces kel y yo trajimos a westard de regreso con un vestido.

Hija- dijeron los dos.

Que te paso donde estabas- puras preguntas oia westard.

Estoy bien tranquilos- dice westard- yo solo quiero ver a wonald.

Hablando de el….- dice winthud.

Westard va a la fiesta y ve a wonald y a sunlight besandoce.

No, no- dice westard.

Entonces westard agarra un vaso con ponche de frutas y se le acerca a sunlight y sin importar que fuera su superior le tira el ponche empapando a sunlight.

Que haces besándola- pregunta westard.

Ella es mi novia, y tu no tienes ningún derecho en hacerle esto- dice wonald.

Tu novia, apenas me voy y ya tienes novia, crei que me querias- dice westard.

Te quiero, pero como una amiga- dice wonald.

Mientras, sunlight estaba molesta por lo que iso, a si que se le ocurrio una idea.

Oyo negro que estas en el techo has que esa loba se arrepienta de lo que me a echo (esta rima la invente yo)- dice sunlight.

Entonces aparece un oyo negro que absorbe a westard.

HIJA- gritaron windra y winthud.

Alaparecer tienen familia, bueno, no quiero dejarlos sin hija, oyo negro cierrate como te e hecho- dice sunlight.

El oyo negro se cierra y cae westard, que fue atrapada por su padre.

Estas bien- pregunta wonald.

Si- responde westard.

Tu estas bien amor- dice wonald, refiriendoce a sunlight.

Si, afortunadamente- dice sunlight y le da un beso en la mejilla a wonald.

Westard se puso celosa pero se fue de ahí.

Worriz y crooler vieron lo que paso y se impresionaron.

Fin del capitulo 15

CONTINUARA…..

Kely y yo estábamos en el sofá viendo n programa, cuando sunlight tumba la puerta.

Keli: rayos sunlight, Aldana y yo acabábamos de arreglar esa puerta.

Yo: tanto trabajo para nada.

Sunlight: no me importa tragieron a esa westard aquí.

Sunlight con sus poderes hace un bate y nos persigue.

Las dos: PORQUE A NOSOTRAS.


	16. Chapter 16: pesadillas

Mi nuevo amor

legends of chima capitulo 16: pesadillas.

En el pantano despues del baile

Sunlight como se te ocurre- dice crooler.

Si te descubren que dirían- dice worriz.

Disculpa- dice sunlight.

Estas castigada sunlight- dice crooler

Sunlight se fue y va a su cuarto y se cha a dormir.

Esa noche sunlight estaba durmiendo en su cama cuando empieza a soñar cosas.

SUEÑO DE SUNLIGHT

Sunlight se encontraba corriendo pero de alguien, ella se tropieza y cuando ve con que se tropezó vio a crooler muerta en el suelo, y cuando sunlight miro sus manos estaban embarradas de sangre.

Sunlight ve aquí muajajajaja- decía una voz.

Sunlight seguía corriendo y llorando por lo que vio entonces ve un monton de cadáveres en el piso.

POV SUNLIGHT.

Esto no puede pasar que es esto,¿ papá, abuelos, tio, mamá WONALD?

Me arrodille y comenze a llorar que era eso pero no me gustaba y sentí que alguien me había golpeado cuando volteo vi una figura con un cuchillo amenazandome esto no pudo pasar ESTO NO PUEDE PASAR, entonces sentí que me cai y que no había fondo.

FIN DEL POV SUNLIGHT.

FIN DEL SUEÑO

WHAAAAAAAAAAA- grita sunlight muy austada.

Crooler y worriz entran apidamente al cuarto de sunlight la cual estaba llorando y se había caído de la cama.

Sunlight estas bien- pregunta crooler.

Mamá papá están vivos- dice sunlight.

O_O ni modo muerto no- dice worriz.

Puedo dormir con ustedes- pregunta sunlight.

Esta bien- dice crooler.

Ella fue a dormir con ellos esa noche.

En la noche siguiente, sunlight dormia en su cama y comenzó a soñar.

SUEÑO DE SUNLIGHT

POV SUNLIGHT.

Seguia cayendo, no habia fondo cuando veo a la figura que aun seguia con el cuchillo.

Que quieres- le pregunte yo en llanto.

Muajajajaja que pasa miedo- pregunta la voz.

Vi los cuerpos de mis padres in vida, como esperas que este- dije yo,

Muajajajaja ya muy pronto cairas e la tentación sunlight muy pronto MUAJAJAJAJAJAJ- rie

Yo toque fondo y comencé a correr y veo mas masacre decapitados acuchillados todo, yo segui corriendo cuando me tope con el cuerpo de wonald sin vida, yo comense a llorar amargamente.

Entonces oigo a esa estúpida voz que se burla de mi.

QUE HAS HECHO PORQUE ME HACES SOÑAR ESO QUIEN ERES- grite yo.

Solo te voy a decir que siempre estoy apegada a ti muajajajaja y no soy alguien soy un algo- rie malignamente esa voz.

FIN DEL POV SUNLIGHT

FIN DEL SUEÑO.

Sunlight se levanto muy asustada, no sabia que decir a esos sueño, pero tenia una pista el que lo provoca esta cerca y no es un alguien es un algo.

Que será- dice sunlight.

Fin del capitulo 16

Kely puso una película de terror apeas termino quería que todas las luces se prendieran.

KELY: Tienes miedo?

Yo: tu que crees.

KELY: tranquila solo es una película.

Yo: a si entonces porque no me explicas a sunlight con tu acha vestida de carnicera asesina.

Kely voltea.

Las dos: WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Yo: AL PANTANO

CONTINUARA…


	17. Chapter 17: necklace nightmare

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 17: necklace nightmare

Sunlight estaba decidida a investigar quien era esa cosa que aparecia cuando ella dormia.

Demonio… no, momia…no, cocodrilo lobo….. no, vampiro….no- decía sunlight mientras caminaba en el mercado.

Sunlight por despistada choca contra wonald.

Auch- dice sunlight.

Ah, sunlight, disculpa, te ayudo- dice wonald que extendio su pata y ayudo a sunlight.

Gracias, mi lobito- dice sunlight.

Wonald se sonroja, no esperaba ese apodo.

Y como esta westard- pregunta sunlight.

Bien, a cada rsto se queja de que estemos jutos- dice wonald.

A si, pues no le agas caso- dice sunlight- pensando- estúpida loba luego va a ver mi ira.

Si ya se- dice wonald- y que quieres hacer, bueno ya que estas aquí.

Que tal si vamos a la cabaña, quiero ver a westard, estoy muy preocupada- miente sunlight.

Ok vamos- dice wonald.

Sunlight se subio con wonald en su spidor y fueron a la cabaña.

Cuando llegaron fueron a la tienda de westard.

Hola westar- dice sunlight.

Ah, hola- dice de mala gana westard.

Luego te mato- pensó sunlight.

Hola- dice wonald.

Wonald- dice alegre westard.

Si, los dos vinimos a verte- dice sunlight mientras abrazaba a wonald.

Creo que ya tengo que olvidarte, después de todo te veo feliz con sunlight- dice westard.

Me alegro que entiendas- dice wonald.

Uf, ya era hora o si no ya estarías en una… espera que pienso yo no soy asi- piensa sunlight.

Bueno solo vinimos a ver como estabas, adiós, saluda a wintuhd y a windra de nuestra parte- dice wonald.

Wonald y sunlight se retira.

Wonald…- dice sunlight.

Si- pregunta wonald.

Yo, ya me tengo que ir, adio Lobito- dice sunlight y le da un beso en la mejilla a wonald y se va.

Después de un rato sunlight estaba en el pantano y había un pequeño charco ella se miro pero….

Que, que es…- se pregunta sunlight.

Hola, que tal, ya descubristes quien soy- pregunta la sunlight del charco.

Que quieres- pregunta sunlight.

Que no puedo ver a i títere- pregunta la sunlight del charco.

Yo no soy tu títere- dice sunlight- espera estoy hablando con mi propi reflejo, aj, debo estar volviéndome loca.

Sunlight se para y se va a su cuarto y comienza a leer ese libro que le dio gorzar en su cumpleaños cinco.

Nada mejor para relajarme, que ler un libro- se dice sunlight.

No… no… no….no….no- sunlight volteaba las paginas alparecer ningún cuento le interesaba- no…no…no…SI, haber el collar mágico, aj, muchas letras mejor me asalto.

Bla bla bla princesa bla bla bla reinado bla bla bla collar bla bla bla anvisiosa bla bla bla, comenso a desaparecer, bla bla bla, caballero bla bla bla la rescato bla bla bla escondio el collar debajo de un sillón- decía sunlight (que floja).

Sunlight se quedo dormida y comenzo a soñar

SUEÑO DE SUNLIGHT

POV SUNLIGHT

OTRA VEZ- grite yo.

Muajajajajajajajajaja- rie la maligna voz.

YA NO QUIERO INVESTIGAR QUIEN ERES- grite yo.

Ya lo sabes si lo acabas de leer en ese estúpido libro- dice la voz.

Eres la princesa- pregunta sunlight.

No….- dice la voz.

Eres el príncipe- pregunta sunlight.

NO SOY EL COLLAR- grito la voz enojada.

Queee es imposible- dice sunlight sin poder creerlo.

Si, si es posible, y ahora TE USARE MUAJAJAJAJAJA- rie malignamente.

FIN DEL POV SUNLIGHT

FIN DEL SUELÑO.

Sunlight despertó de golpe.

Títere- se pregunto sunlight.

Si un títeres- dice la voz.

Sunlight levanta la vista y se ve a si misma pero parecía una sombra y sus ojos eran rojos.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grito sunlight asustada.

La sunlight mala flo y posello el cuerpo de sunlight.

Ahora con este cuerpo, voy a ser lo que quiera- dice la sunlight mala.

Hija esta bien- pregunta crooler.

Sunlight malaabre la puerta y con su poder la vota por las escaleras, pero por fortuna worriz la atrapa.

Muajajajajajaja- rie sunlight mala.

Sunlight- se preguntan los padres.

No soy sunlight, soy necklace nightmare (collar de pesadilla)- dice necklace.

Entonces necklace iso un enorme rayo que lanso hacia arriba.

Muajajajajajaja- rie niclace.

Entonces todo chima vio ese rayo, sunlight se fue volando hacia el mercado destruyendo todo.

CONTINUARA…

KELY y yo estábamos dormidas cuando sentí algo filoso que me apuntaba en la nariz, cuando abri mis ojos ers sun light.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AYUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grite yo.

Que pasa (bostezo)- dice kely.

Kely abre sus ojos y apenas los abre.

SUNLIGHT WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita KELY.

KELY me jala y salimos corriendo.

Al templo- pregunte yo.

Si, al templo- dice kely.

Deseguro esta dormida- dije yo.

No lo vistes, sus ojos estaban rojos, a si que deja de hablar CORREEEEEEEEEE- grita sunlight.

CONTINUARA….


	18. Chapter 18: la derrota de nicklace

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 18: la derrota de nicklace nighmare.

En el templo del leon

Todos pensaban un plan de como derotar a nicklca, y el único plan que tenían era atacarla contodas sus fuerzas.

No podemos hacer eso nicklace esta aun ahí dentro- dice crooler.

Crooler tiene razón no podemos lastimarla, lastimaríamos a sunlight también- dice laval.

Todos no sabían que hacer, entonces llega wonald y westard.

Que hacen ustedes dos aquí, deberían estar con los demás- dice worriz.

Westard y yo, no nos queremos quedarnos sentados viendo como nicklace destruye todo- dice wonald.

Entonces nicklace tumba una pared.

AHÍ ESTAN- dice nicklace.

SUNIGHT, SAL, SE QUE ESTAS ADENTRO- grita wonald.

Sunligh YA NO EXISTE MUAJAJAJAJAJA- dice nicklace.

Si esta- dice wonald.

Nicklace comenzó a tirar rayos por todos lados, pero para su mala fortuna todos lo esquivaban.

Quedense quietos- dice nicklace.

Westard con una cuerda ata a nickace, pero se libero.

JA, creyeron que podían pararme atándome con estas cuerdas- pregunta nicklace.

Solo era una distaccion- dice westard.

Que- se pregunta nicklace.

Wonald se había tirado encima de ella para quitarle el collar no importaba las electrutadas que se deba el siguió y lo consiguió, y vieron como nicklace se separase de sunlight.

Woanld se le acerca a sunlight.

Sunlight estas bien- pregunta wonald con esperanzas que le respondiera.

Si, si lo….es…estoy- dice sunlight.

Todos estaban felices contentos, de que sunlight haiga vuelto pero sus sonrisas desaparecieron cuando ven a nicklace con la forma de sunlight, pero era mas como una sombra y sus ojos eran rojos.

Creyeron que me derrotaron, pues que equivocados estaban- dice nicklace.

Nicklace lanza un rayo donde estaba crooler, pero sunlight se pone entre su madre y con su espada hace que el rayo se desvie.

Pelea conmigo, pero n con mi familia- dice sunlight.

Si eso quieres- dice nicklace.

Las dos comenzaron a pelear, la pelea duro mucho.

Sunlight le daba patadas y nicklace rayos pero sunlight lo esquivaba.

Nicklace hace una bola de energía y lo lanza hacia sunlight, esta ultima lo esquiva y la bola de energía crea un gran hueco, sunlight hace caer a ni cklace con su espada.

Sunlight agarra el collar que tenia nicklace y lo rompe en un monton de pedasitos, y n icklace desaparecio como un humo.

Todos estaba aliviados de que ya haiga desaparecido.

Hija estas bien- pregunta crooler que se acerca con los demás.

Si, afortunadamente, siento mucho lo que ise jure usar ese collar para el bien, pero fue lo contrario- dice sunlight triste.

No te culpes fue nicklace desde un principio- dice worriz.

Eso es cierto, pero me ponía celosa a cada rato- dice sunlight.

Eso fue culpa de westard- dice wonald.

Oye- dice westard.

Es verdad- dicen todos.

Todos comensaron a reir.

Fin de los capítulos

Estaba almorzando con KELY y tocan la puerta, cuando veo que era sunlight.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grite yo.

Que pasa…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- grita kely.

Sunlight tumba la puerta.

Otra vez- dijimos las dos.

Sunlight nos persigue.

VAN A VER POR INSULTARME- grita sunlight.


	19. Chapter 19: final

Mi nuevo amor

Legends of chima capitulo 19: epilogo (final)

Todos celebraban que sunlight se haiga librado de niklace nightmare, crooler estaba con worriz en afuera viendo las estrella.

Sunlight estaba con wonald en una parte del castillo besandoce.

Todos se reunieron en la sala celebrando comiendo y tocaron la puerta y cuando habre vieron el collar de nicklace.

WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- gritan todos.

Entonces sunlight trajo una caja hecha de hieroon y pone el collar adentro y cierra la caja con muchos candados y crooler manda que los lobos escaben en las lejanias un ollo de cuarenta metros de profundidad.

Todos fueron a las lejanías y sunlight tenia el cofre en sus manos y lo tira en el ollo y comenzaron a rellenar el ollo.

Como es posible que el collar haiga regresado- pregunta sunlight.

No lo se, pero no creo que salga de ahí- dice wonald.

Todos se quedaron viendo un rato el ollo y e fueron.

FIN

Ya se uy dramático pero es el fin


End file.
